


Warmth

by surfnakedd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfnakedd/pseuds/surfnakedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in the woods. He doesn't know why. With everything that has happened, and still happens, the woods should be the last place he wants to be.</p>
<p>   But Scott is out with Allison, and everyone else on the short list of friends he has are all busy. So he gets in his Jeep and drives. He doesn't know where he’s going. Just wasting gas. He realizes, when his tires pull onto a vaguely familiar dirt road, that his subconscious had a destination all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

   He should turn around. He knows he should. This is going to hurt. But he keeps driving, weaving through the oak trees. Judging by the overgrown bushes and the amount of dead leaves and pine needles in the road, no one comes out here any more.

   The Jeep rolls to a stop at the end of the road. The grass is long. It flows with the breeze. Green and soft, like it’s the last bit of summer, when autumn has already sucked the life from the leaves of the trees.

   Stiles remembers his mom. He promised himself he’d never forget anything about her. But tiny bits are already starting to fade. Like the exact color of her eyes. Or the smell of her perfume. The sound of her laugh. The sound of her  _voice_.

   ' _Genim,'_  he hears her voice, soft and loving. Suddenly it all hits him in the face. And he’s crying. He can smell her perfume, see her in the clearing, laying next to him and his father on a picnic blanket, hear her laugh. He leans his forehead against his steering wheel and sobs. Now that he knows he’s alone, he doesn’t have to maintain his mask of bravery, he lets it out. Everything he’s been holding in for the past few months. Past few years.

   When he finally stops crying, he wipes his face on his sleeve and climbs out of the Jeep. He pulls his jacket tight around him when the cold breeze bites at his cheeks and nose.

   He follows the memory of his mother as she walks out to the center of the clearing, sits with her on the picnic blanket that isn’t really there. Listens to the ghost of her voice, her laugh. Stiles remembers sitting here, years ago. His mom peeling an orange while his dad told one of his stories. They all laughed and soaked in the warmth of the sun.

   Suddenly, vividly, he remembers her in the hospital. Trying to smile for his sake. But it just made her look more tired.

   He’s crying again. Not sobbing like before. Tears just well in his eyes and spill over. He doesn’t wipe them away, he doesn’t try to make them stop. He just stares into the distance and waits for it to not hurt so much.

\- - -

   "Stiles.” That’s not his mom’s voice. He’d turn and look, but he’s numb, in more ways than one. “What are you doing out here?” Hey, he knows this voice. But it’s uncharacteristically gentle. There’s a hand on his shoulder. He’s so cold he can feel the warmth of it almost instantly.

   "Did you follow me?” he hears himself say. His tone is flat and too quiet. Derek lets out a short laugh, but doesn’t answer the question. He doesn’t have to. There’s not enough coincidence in the world to have Derek show up on the other side of the woods at the exact moment Stiles decides to go for the first time in years.

   "Get up.” he says. But Stiles doesn’t have the energy to get up. He doesn’t really want to either. He shakes his head.

   "You’re gonna freeze to death… You idiot.” suddenly there’s a solid weight settling behind him and his jacket is being pulled off. He lets it go. But Derek only pulls it around to Stiles’ lap and pulls it up to cover his arms. Then there’s heat all along his back, and legs on either side of his own and Derek’s arms are wrapping tightly around him.

   Stiles knows any other time he’d shove at Derek, or try to get away because any time there’s physical contact between them it’s usually painful. But Derek is just so  _warm_  and Stiles can’t help but lean into him.

   "You’re gonna be ok.” Derek whispers, his breath hot on Stiles’ ear.

   "I don’t know about that.” Stiles says with a hint of sarcasm.

   "I do.” Derek’s arms tighten slightly and Stiles wishes his arms were free. But maybe it’s a good thing they’re not. “You’re strong, Stiles. And you have all these people to take care of you. You just have to let us.” he murmurs.

   Let.  _Us_. The words echo in Stiles’ head.

   He leans to one side and turns his head to look at Derek. He stares back at him with those bright, reassuring eyes, and doesn’t correct himself.

   " _You’re_  going to take care of  _me_?” he tries to sound skeptical. Tries to hide that little glimmer of hope that’s making his heart do stupid things.

   "If you let me.” Derek says, steady.

   He gets it. Derek understands what it feels like to loose someone like that. He’s lot a lot of someones like that. All at once. If there’s anyone better equipped to understand and help Stiles, he sure as hell hasn’t met them.

   So when he stares forward again, he nods. Tries to ignore the pounding in his ribs, the stupid smile that, despite everything, tugs at his cold lips. Really tries to ignore them when Derek’s chin rests on his shoulder, his stubble scratching at Stiles’ neck gently.

   He misses his mom. And he’d give anything to have her back, and healthy. But that’s not going to happen.

   And even if he can’t have her, he still has his dad. And Scott. And apparently, Derek. So maybe he will be ok.

   When he leaves here he’ll have to put his game face back on, and keep pushing through all the madness that is his life. He’ll take care of his dad, and make sure Scott doesn’t kill anyone, or  _get_  killed. He’ll get good grades and try to keep himself off the bench in lacrosse.

   But right now, all he has to do is lean against Derek and absorb the warmth he’s so willing to share.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Stiles' name isn't really Genim. I just couldn't think of anything better to write.  
> Also I don't know exactly at what point this is taking place. Use your imagination.


End file.
